The Death of Percy's Twin
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: What if Percy had a twin? What if when she died there was a huge meeting? Read to understand better. Main Characthers. Percy, Annabeth, Sally, Poseiden, Zeus, Apollo and Hades
1. Prologue The Death

**Discliamer-I don not own pjo percy's sisters death**

* * *

Percy

* * *

I was fightng against Kronos and then I saw what happened to Marcy.

* * *

Marcy

* * *

The monster came at me I dodged but I didn't see what was behind me....Luke all I knew was that he stabbed me.

I felt his sword in my back I turned and cried out in pain.

"huh...huh!" I said gasping for hair. He then took my dagger out of my hand I tried not to let him get it it but he did he then stabbed me a milimeter away from my heart.

"Lu..Lu..Luke...Wa..Wa..Why?" I said tears rushing into my eyes. I would never see my mom again.

"Because it would hurt Percy." He said walking away he dropped my dagger I picked it up and took a pen I wrote my will.

_As I feel my last breathe delivered to me by Luke I want everyone to know what I want given to whom I want_

_Anything punk will go to Thalia Grace unless my mom wants it._

_Annabeth Chase gets all my books in Greek and hair supplies. _

_My father Posieden gets anything he wishes that is sea-green or Percy can have as well. _

_Percy gets all my sea animals._

_Everything else goes to my mom and Percy_.

**_Marceus Sally Jackson_**

I took my dagger and wrote a good bye note to everyone I then ran up the steps to Mount Olympus looking for my cousin Hermes wew were always close. I found him coming into the battle I called after him.

"Her..Herm...Hermes." I said holding out the letters.

"Marceus?" He said coming torward me.

"A... f.f. de..de..de..de...deliver...these." I said handing the letters to him.

"Lady Marceus what happened who did this to you cousin?" He asked. I knew telling him would hurt him he was my favorite out of all my Olympus family but..I wanted people to know who tore me away from my familly from my brother, my mother, my dad, my step-father, my cousins, my dear cousin Hermes might get revenge on his son for his favorite cousin Percy would help do it to.

"Lu...Lu...Luke... Your... Your...S...S...S...Son." I said collapsing.

* * *

I mmediatley after the battle.

"Perceus!"Said Hermes.

"Yes"

"Here from..." He trailed off.

Dear Percy.

As you read this I will already be gone I have just been tabbed by Luke there will be a meeting following my death, you are invited I want you to know brother I love you.

all received a letter quite the same.

* * *

Poseiden receives his letter. p.o.v Poseiden

I went to talk to my son but I saw Hermes deliver him aletter and cry I figured something bad happened and I returnedcto my place at the counsel and sat down Hades was thier.

"Poseiden." Hades said.

"Hades." I said just then Hermes came in with the oracles (I forgot what the girls who can see the future, past and present are called you know the ones that have that eye there allways fighting for.)

"Lords Hades and Poseiden." Hermes said with red eyes.

"Yes." We said at the same time. He then broke out in sobs bowed and handed us each a letter.

"Lord Poseiden?." Said the oracle lady that sees the past.

"Yes?" I said.

'You must know an hour ago the person this is letter is from gave her last breathe of life and while she was giving her last breatheshe wrote letters to her fiends and family."

"Who wrote them!" I said fear of ho it could be please don't be Sally.

"We can not say it says at the bottom of the letter you both Lord Hades and you Poseiden have the letter from the same young woman." Said the futre lady.

_When you read this I shall be gone. I want you to know. There will be a meeting after the fight concerning me father I care for thee. Father I died during the battle fighting monsters but I shall give my last breathe in Olympus in your home. Why did you let me die father I once cared for you and while I died fighting for you know this I DIED FOR YOU FATHER I DIED FOR OLYMPUS I WAS MURDERED BY HERMES SON LUKE! FATHER KNOW THIS. I WANT YOU TO HONOUR ME ANYWAY YOU CAN FATHER. I DIED FOR YOU YOUR LAST LIVING DAUGHTHER!! WELL I ONCE WAS. PLEASE I DIED BY STAB WOUNDS FATHER. I SHALL HOPEFULLY SPEND ETERNAL HAPPINESS IN THE UNDER WORLD PLEASE KNOW FATHER I SHALL ETERNALY CARE FOR. BUT WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE? FATHER!! WHY!!! I DON'T BLAME YOU!!!BUT WHY!!!! TELL ME WHY!!!! I APOLIGIZE FATHER. __GOODBYE DADDY._

_-Marceus Sally Jackson._

Marcy!? I thought No not my little Marcey.

"HADES!!" I yelled. Tears falling my others died of old age even when not of old age they didn;t do this Marcey! So young only 16!  
He looked at me in fear.

"Give me back my daughter!!!" I said.

"I can't how can I?" he said.

"MAKE HER IMMORTAL!!" I said.

"I CAN'T ASK ZEUS!!"

* * *

Author's Note-Continue or not.


	2. The love and announcment

**Discliamer-I don not own pjo percy's sisters death**

**past chapture-Marcy's death Posieden and Percy receive there letters.**"I CAN'T ASK ZEUS!!" I heard Hades yell. I then saw Hermes coming to me.

* * *

Annabeth.

* * *

"Lord Hermes?" I said.

"Lady Annabeth from Marcy I'm sorry he was my pride and joy now because of what he did Kronus and Marcy I want to watch him die." He said sharply."

"Who?" I said."What did he do to Marcy?" I said.

"Luke." He said anger in his voice. I knew that Hermes and Marcy were close but.

"He killed her she's in the room called ενταφιασμός.". I ran to the burial room and saw something I didn't expect. I saw Artemis, Aphrodite, (I figured they would be their) but not this Hera and my..mom were surrounding her as well.

"LEAVE THIS ROOM AT ONCE HER-" Artemis started but turned and saw me."Oh Annabeth." She said I could see she'd been crying.

"You must forgive us" Aphrodite said." Hermes has been trying to come in here but we haven't allowed it." She said.

"Why can't he come in?" I said.

"Because he sired Luke!" My mother said.

"What does Luke have to do with this!" I said then I thought...

"He is responsible for her death!" Hera said sharply. I knew that everyone in Olympus minus Ares liked Marcy she was kind and sweet took no ones side in family fights. Showed everyone proper respect. Hera had a soft spot for her Marcy worshipped her. And Hermes was one of her best-friends.

"No he didn't!" I said I still can't believe I'm sticking up for him I already got into a fight with Percy about this. He said he never wanted to see me again...then I kissed him and uh.

"HE WIELDED THE SWORD THAT STABBED HER BACK!" My mom said.

"Prove it!"

"I see I was wring bout you and Percy." Aphrodite said.

"What-?"

"Shh don't interrupt she's making a prophecy." Grat Aphrodite's prophecy's were allways about love and always cae true she'd say who'll you'll ebd up with.

"I knew that Perceus had feelings for thy I also thought that thy returned them, but know I see that thy's heart has been captured by the traitor Luke."

"What no-"

"I believe thy has now punctured Perceus's heart for when he first met me for a moment I looked like thy." Aphrodite continued.

"Now I see Perceus has been watching this very disscusn and is now heart-broken for he loved thy. And know he sees thy's heart is for his enemy his worst enemy for Luke or thy's only love as we shall call him murdered his beloved sister I will not be surprised if young Perceus wants anymore to do with thy."

"What no!" I said.

"Now my prophecy's over and young Annabeth the one you allways loved Luke is being burned by a stake! With young Percy trying to save him. He's going to get himself killed all the demi-gods are watching he's this close to upsetting his father."

"Why's he doing that!" I cried I actually started crying.

"Because he loves you and will die for you just so you can be happy with your love Luke he dosen't care if he dies as long as he saves Luke so you two can be happy infact he hopes he dies so he dosen't have to watch you with Luke and he won't cry."

"But I don't love Luke!"

"Then why did you stick up for him! When you can hate him for killing Percy's own sister I'm personally shocked his own Hubris is killing him at age 16! He's joining his sister very soon Annabeth! YOU BETTER SAVE HIM BEFORE!" My mom paused " Too late. The fates have decided to cut his life string."

"NOOO!" I yelled I looked at Marcy and ran looking for Percy I can't let him die!

* * *

* * *

Author's Note- Like it or not reveiw?


	3. The disapearence

DISCALIMER-I do not own pjo.

* * *

Aphrodite 'cos you all know you love her! (pun intended if it worked)

* * *

Boy I'm kinda mean I thought I was getting Marcy ready for her funeral.

I was doing Maceys hair in a very pretty way you know the hair style "float like a butterfly sting like a bee?" Well I was doing that except it was both sides, a braid from the middle of her head, those three braids braided together in the back, I was wondering if I should put the rest of her hair, in a pony tale in the back, in a braid or just plain out I turned to get a pony holder when I looked back I saw the strangest thing she was very slowly turning invisible she was becoming see through I ran out of the room looking for someone anybody for help I was actually hoping for Athena but instead found..

"Artemis come quickly!" I said to my half-sister hoping she wouldn't take her time.

"Yes Aphrodite?" She said.

"It's-It's-It's--come on!" I said pulling her in the room Macey was going lighter and lighter.

"Look!" I said pointing to Macey.

"Macey!" Artemis said fear rushing to her eyes until...she was almost complety was gone.

"MACEY!" Artemis and I both shrieked. I ran to the door opened it and shouted.

"ATHENA!!!, ANNABETH, ZEUS, POSEIDEN, HADES, PERCY!!! ANYONE HELP!!" I then heard Athena and Hera ask what's wrong and come to the door Athena spoke first after coming in and say.

"She's being honored!" She was scared as well and then the lifeless 16 year old's body was surronded by stars.

"Where's Macey!" Came a voice an unfamiliar voice I didn't tear my eyes from Macey and ushered the voice to come forword. The stars started swarming around her and then in a flash of light reminding me of when a god revealed it's true form self so much.. I looked away and I wasn't the only I looked back and Marceus Sally Jackson was gone.

* * *

Author's note-hmm interesting hope you caught my hint... and yes short I know filler chappy? yesish


	4. Memmories part 2

**Discliamer-I don not own pjo percy's sisters death**

**author's note- I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LOVED THS STORY IS I'M GONNA WRITE A SEQUEL THAT'LL BE TAKING PLACE A FEW YEARS AFTER WHERE THIS STORY ENDS.(IT WILL GO INTO A week a few more chapters) WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SAD DUE TO THE FACT THAT I FEEL AWFUL 'COS OF SOMETHING MY THAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS DURING DRAMA.**

Sally

* * *

I can't believe it Marcey my little girl floating away. She was always so sweet and innocent. I remember when she and Percy where only five ha-ha it was just so cute.

**Flashback!**

**"Mom." Said a little girl with light black hair and green eyes**

**"Yes."**

**"Percy is bieng bad again." said the little girl pointing to a little boy looking about her age in a puddle of water.**

**"Percy what are you doing?" said the children's mother.**

**"Playing." He said as more water came out of the pipes instead of getting their mom last time the little girl started gigleing and went in the water too.**

**"You two are _so _your fathers children." Their mom said joining them and thinking about Poseiden.**

**flashback ended.**

* * *

Annabeth

"SEAWEED BRAIN STOP!!!!!!!"I screamed. No way is he pulling this crap on me.

"No!" He yelled undoing Luke's ropes.

"Yea Anna let him do what he wants!" Luke said.

I glared at him"Go to Hades." I said.

"Nope-" he said climbing down." But Percy will." He then reached iin his pocket quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed him over (not in)the heart.

"Noooooo!!!" I screamed and ran to him. I pulled out my knife and started attacking Luke.

"Aw Anna don't you still like me? I still like you and so does Percy-" I stabbed him in the shoulder and he disappeared.

"Percy." I said over him I started dragging him to Olympus.

* * *

Athena

* * *

I can't believe it my daughter lo- no cares for that sea spawn. Their she is next to him 24/7 when we have more important things to worry about like his sister. I may utterly hate the father but that child was extraordinary she was such a well mane red girl and she always immediately knew who was Gods and Goddesses and always bowed even to Ares, Ares! she was extremely talented and she's gone and her mom, oh that poor woman losing her daughter and her son being injured All in one day is utterly sad.

* * *

3rd person

they were all sitting in the throne room Hermes, Annabeth, Percy, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Dioneysius, Sally, Ares (he was forced their by Aphrodite) and Apollo.

* * *

Author's note-I WAN'T PEOPLE GUESSING ON WHERE THE BIG THREE ARE!!!!! THE THING KEPT DELETING AND I WAS TRYING TOMAKE A MEMORY OF MARCY FOR PERCY


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Discliamer-I don not own pjo I DO OWN MARCY**

* * *

THERE WILL BE THREE MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE BUT DON'T CRY MY READERS BECAUSE *DRUM ROLL* THERE'LL BE A SEQUEL WHICH IS TWELVE YEARS LATER IN THE FUTURE. QUESTION IF YOU COULD CREATE A GODDES/GOD WHAT WOULD IT BE THE GOD OF? IT HAS TO DUE WITH WATER? WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE THE WATER.


	6. Epilouge

**Discliamer-I don not own pjo I DO OWN MARCY the world hates me I've had to change it will be this is the Epiloge**

* * *

Epiloge

Percy fell asleep and woke up to a voice that was too familiar saying. "Get up Percy." He opened his eyes and saw his sister grinning back at him.

"Marcy?"

"Yes Percy it's me Marcy."

"But-but your your?"

"Dead? I was but the Gods and Godesses and Aunt Persephone and Uncle Hades love me so much that they made me a godess." She said he looked and she was dressed in Olympian clothing.

"So your not dead?

"theres even a cabin at camp for me!"

"Does?"

"Yep I'm living at Olmypus."

"I'm also the goddess of the fortune of the waves. Which means I can tell the waves what to do kinda like dad."

* * *

4 years later P.O.V Marcy

It was night I was sneaking through Olympus clothes slightly astrew well that's that Ares stole my virginity he raped me!

flashback

I was sitting in my mother's kitchen I love visiting my half-sister Anya was eating a breakfast and than all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me and I turned. And saw my best-friend Apollo.

"Apollo!" I said and gave him a hug he I then embarrasodly pulled away as did he.

"You have an invite to dinner from Ares." He said the name with disgust you see for a while now Ares has been flirting with me and making suggestive comments.

"ughh he did!"

"Yep tonight at 11:00 p.m Dionysues gave him some whine for the occasion."

that night I arrived at Ares private chambers.

"Why Marcy don't you look lovely." H e said he made his appearence 23.

"Thanks." I said forcing a smile I came in his chambers and was decorated inj huge colors and Greek furniture.

"Come sit." He said patting next to him on the coach I put my purse on the door and sat next to him.

I ate some food and saw something behind the wine bottle DRUGS! I passed out

1/2 an hour later

I woke up tied to his bed naked I looked and saw him looking over me naked he then lied on top of me and pulled my legs apart I was so out of it I could barely fight back. I felt him penetreting me it was disgusting and uncomfortable. He then got aggresive. After an hour he stopped finally untied me and left.

end of flasbck.

* * *

two weeks later.

"Congratulations Miss Jackson your pregnant." The doctor said to me.

"What?" I said I looked at Annabeth both we both had been feeling unwell lately and decided to go to the doctor.

"Preganat well bye." He said leaving. I looked at Annabeth we were both pregnant.

"So what are you gonna name it?" I asked on the way home.

"I was thinking probably Eris Eliza Jackson for a girl and Percy would name him if it's a boy."

"What are you going to do?" She asked me Athena (she's too smart), Hera (asked Athena), Annabeth and Percy were the only ones who knew about my rape.

"I don't know she can't stay at Olympus because everyone'll know and the goddess of love will murder me so I was wondering if maybe you could you know take it in?"

"Of course we'd do anything to help you. Maybe you could speed up the pregnancy?" She suggested it was a good idea but I decided not to.

9 months later

the hospital was in a frantic frenzy everyone was moving from Annabeth's room to mine it was funny really my mom was told about my problem and came I then heard crys from the curtain that seperated Annabeth and mine room I went through and saw that Annabeth had had twins girls. Aww

"This one is Eris Eliza Jackson. And this one is Mia Melania Jackson." We decided to keep the curtain open I soon gave birth and had a little girl I'm naming her

"Her name is Rebecca Sally Hera Athena Marceus Jackson." I then went with them home the next day I felt bad leaving thme with three babies but I knew what I needed to do.

2 years later

* * *

Annabeth had another daughter they named her Violet Athena she looked like her grandmother alot.

* * *

2 more

* * *

years later it happened again I was sleeping and I felt felt ropes around me and Ares was breathing on me heavilly

"Hello Marcy having fun?" He then took a knife ans cut my clothes. I screamed but he put his mouth to mine and used all his energy to keep me still

Ares then entered me and pushed me hard then again then even harder untill tears were in my eyes he left and left me pregnent again.

* * *

I again left my daughter to my brother her name was Emilly Zoe (after Zoe Nightshade) Jackson.

* * *

It's oveer the end but it's sequel time!


End file.
